


Weird Fishes

by bunnybrook



Category: I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream - Harlan Ellison
Genre: Benny gets tortured, Body Horror, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen gets turned on by watching Benny eat himself and invited Ted off into the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Fishes

Benny’s fingers have cracked off like icicles, and in his desperate hunger he began to gnaw on them, the dried bits of meat tearing the inside of his throat so that blood dripped out the sides of his mouth. He looked more animal than he had in a very long time. Maybe I had begun to see him as fully human again, but the simian part of him had taken over before I could start treating him with respect.

He sucks on the nubs of his hands. Gorrister seems sickened by it. Nimdok left us. By principle it was a rule that we didn’t stray very far from each other. Even if we did try to go off on our own the numbing silence would drive us insane. AM led us back to each other, always. There was no solitude, no privacy, no room for introspection.

The display must have turned Ellen on, beautiful Ellen, dirty Ellen. She touches my back, moves her hand down and down. She’s coming on to me. My stomach tightens at her disgusting displays. I follow her into the darkness.

“Let’s ditch these guys, baby,” she says. She takes her jacket off. I take off my sweater. Warmth is not an issue. We couldn’t freeze. AM played with the temperatures, until ice formed on its wires and circuits. Most of the time he kept it a bit too warm, never too cold. He was a computer with working wires and electricity, an endless power supply. Ellen took off her shirt. I stare at the contrast of the white fabric on her black skin.

I’d seen them before but her panties didn’t match. They were cotton, a baby blue. The color of Ellen’s underwear was one of the only nice colors left. They didn’t match because the end of the world was never something we could plan for. When we woke up to a silent Earth there was nothing but panic. AM led us underground and slowly, led us to each other. He wanted us to know that others had lived. 

This is not the first time Ellen has taken me into the dark, how I’ve watched the shadows of her skin. Before me, it was Gorrister. Benny remains untouched but it’s only a matter of time she goes after him with the telephone pole he drags between his legs, her unending cavern of a cunt.

Ellen very plainly undresses me. Her hands on my skin feel like needle, dragging along. Even when she touches my manhood I feel only pain. The little sexual affairs we have are the only thing left in this world that we have control over. That I do, anyway. Not Ellen. AM is watching us from miles above or maybe a processing lens on the wall right next to us. She kisses me until I am laying flat on the ground and rides me until I finish inside of her.

There is no intimacy. We call it making love out of shame and the fear that it was anything but that. The satisfaction is minimal, if we feel sated at all from the near constant lust for closeness and pleasure we feel. Even if sex wasn’t what we desired, it was some good feeling in an ocean of torture and acid.

But Ellen. Oh. Ellen. She would take Nimdok’s withered penis if she could turn him on. She was the worst for wear. She wanted, constantly, and we all knew. Ellen.

We find Benny staring at his misshapen hands in the dark, a blinking yellow light casting an on and off glow over us. We sit and wait, hours without talking. Ellen adjusts her shirt. I make sure my fly is up. We wait for AM to tell us, through delusion or voice or some sign from Heaven, what we should do next.Benny’s fingers have cracked off like icicles, and in his desperate hunger he began to gnaw on them, the dried bits of meat tearing the inside of his throat so that blood dripped out the sides of his mouth. He looked more animal than he had in a very long time. Maybe I had begun to see him as fully human again, but the simian part of him had taken over before I could start treating him with respect.


End file.
